


Epistolary Acrostic

by HYPERFocused



Series: Into The Great Wide Open [4]
Category: due South
Genre: Acrostic, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Mutual Pining, Poetry, Post-Canon, the Hand of Franklin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser has something to confess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epistolary Acrostic

1.  
**D** ear Ray,  
**I** f only I could truly tell you what you mean to me  
**S** omewhere more than here, back in my frozen home  
**A** lone with my longings, though you  
**S** leep and eat and breathe beside me.  
**T** oo close, I fear, for your comfort, yet  
**E** ntirely too far for my stilted attempt at  
**R** evealing how I feel.

2.  
**F** raser, c'mon!  
**O** f course I know how you feel.  
**R** eally, I'd have to be an idiot  
**T** o let the fact that you love me, go  
**U** nnoticed and unremarked.  
**N** o way, Fraser. Know this: we are on  
**E** xactly the same page.  



End file.
